


Meet the Briefs

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Brief Things [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon compliant-ish, College romance, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, Meet the Family, Nervousness, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Headcanon- When trunks wanted to break up with a girl he didn't like he scared her away with his dysfunctional slightly crazy family which backfires because thats all they are capable of.





	Meet the Briefs

"Okay guys I am going to ask you all to do the impossible for one night okay. Just one. I really like this girl and I'm NOT trying to scare her away. So act like normal not self-absorbed assholes. Thank you." 

"You should try that too Trunksie." Bulla teased singing her words. 

"Watch it B. Things are going well with us." 

"Didn't you get turned down the first three times you asked her out?" Bulla asked. 

"Well whatever she's smart, sophisticated and really hot so try and not fuck it up guys." He said, exasperated at this point. 

"I'm sorry you had me at scare her away and fuck it up, everything else is a blur." Vegeta said dryly and smirked at his daughter. 

"Watch your filthy fucking mouth Vegeta." Bulma yelled and Vegeta slumped muttering curses. 

"Oh my Dende please watch over me." Trunks sighed.

"Even Dende can't save you trunks." Bulla replied and smirked at her dad. Just then the door bell rang. 

"I'll get it." Vegeta said and smirked at his son who scrambled to the door. 

Trunks took a deep breath and walked the girl in who was on the shorter side and had extremely vibrant purple hair and eyes. She was wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and black ankle boots. "Well Vi this is my family my dad Vegeta, my mom Bulma, and my sister Bulla." 

Trunks tugged on her hand pulling her to the seat next to him at the round table. "Um Trunks you want to put this in the fridge?" She laughed, holding up the bag filled with desserts. 

"Oh yep. I'll take care of that." He said and eyed his family. 

"Trunks do you even own silverware?" Bulma sighed rummaging through the drawers. 

"Oh check the dishwasher. Goten and him literally never put it away." Violet said getting up and setting plates down. Bulma didn't miss how she got around the kitchen like she knew it quite well. She immediately shot her son a knowing look. She had caught him glancing at his girlfriend's figure and he blushed furiously. He began pouring glasses of wine and Violet put the back of her hand to his forehead. 

"I'm okay Vi." He laughed nervously and she shrugged. 

"So violet you look really fit do you work out?" Bulla asked. 

"I'm on a gymnastics scholarship and do mma on the side." 

"Huh. How did you meet?" Vegeta eyed his son who ears had reddened and he was practically cowering near the sink as he filled his glass twice as full. 

"Well I turned him down a couple times at the gym on campus because I thought he was just playing with me. I'm friends with Marron and Goten's girlfriend. Goten vouched for him and I went to a party here and I don't know I guess I was being hard on him." 

"You weren't. And I thought you hate Valese." Bulla said sipping her drink soda. 

"Well we aren't best friends and getting coffee together and shit but she's not the worst." Trunks said and offered his sister a plate. "Here you go dearest sister." He growled.

"Anyway so Violet what are you working on?" 

"I'm a dual major in biochemistry and business. I want to be in cosmetic production maybe have my own line. But I'll probably take a lab tech position or work in sales." 

Trunks finished setting the plates down and Bulma chatted with Violet during most of the meal as to be expected. His mom was not picky like chichi she just was a lot to be around. 

Trunks reached for her hand under the table and Vegeta shook his head his son was in deep with this girl. He had yet to see that fiery personality his son had bragged about when he was mouthing off to Goten, but who knows. He had learned from observing enough of earth that the girl was pretty. 

She wasn't rich and Trunks loved pretending he was more humble than he actually was. But what he did notice above all is how his sons ki calmed at the gentlest touch of her hand. 

"So how long have you been together?" Vegeta asked. "Hmmm boy." 

Trunks gulped and blushed he knew his father had to be referring to the clearly more significant bond between them. "We've been seeing each other for about 6 months." 

"Do you see this relationship progressing to a more permanent commitment?" 

"Vegeta! Thats a lot to ask someone." 

"No I wanna here this." Bulla said.

Trunks was stuttering and wiped away at his forehead. "Well yah know like yah."

The girl shrugged. "Yah I really like him." She said much more confidently and Trunks laughed nervously. "Even though he's a nervous wreck right now." She snorted in laughter. 

"It's not the commitment thing Vi. I am so down for that." 

"Great you are 'down for that' I suppose." Vegeta finger quoted and Bulma laughed. This could've been worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you would like more fluff moments!


End file.
